You Think, Who You Are?
by PixieXH
Summary: Yang jelas Jeon Wonwoo membenci Seorang Kim Mingyu! Ya sangat membencinya! MEANIE!Seventeen (Mingyu x Wonwoo). Enjoy guys
1. Chapter 1

**_PixieXH present._**

Cast:

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

(It's Meanie)

Don't Like Don't Read

 _Italic = Flashback_

^Enjoy^

Namja emo itu mengunci pintu rumahnya setelah selesai memakai sepatu kets biru nya, memastikan seragamnya terlihat rapi sebelum pergi menuju halte bus. Kaki kurusnya menganyun-ayun sambil menunggu busnya datang. kurang dari dua puluh lima menit dia sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, seperti biasa dia tidak akan langsung masuk ke kelasnya. Yah perpustkaan, Wonwoo sengaja menyisahkan waktu sepuluh menit untuk dia membaca buku entah Novel atau Ensiklopedia mungkin? Ngomong-ngomong dia murid terpintar peringat dua di kelas dua belas setelah Kim Mingyu? Ah.. Lupakan tentang namja bertaring itu, Wonwoo sangat tidak sudi membahas siswa akselerasi saingannya itu.

"Wonwoo Oppa?".

Seorang yeoja berambut panjang menepuk bahunya dan duduk di sampingnya, Wonwoo menoleh,"oh.. Sohyun-ah? Kau disini?".

Sohyun -yeoja itu- mengangguk, "Aku tadi mencarimu ke kelas tapi kau tidak ada, tapi Jihoon Oppa memberitahuku kau pasti di perpustkaan". Wonwoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya paham. "ada apa? Apa kau perlu bantuanku mengerjakan tugasmu?"

"Aniya.. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini". Sohyun menaruh sekotak nasi bento di meja. "Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Oppa sudah menjadi guru privatku selama seminggu untuk ulangan kemarin"

"Wah.. aku jadi merepotkanmu, lagipula aku tulus mengajarimu". Adik sepupu kecilnya itu menggeleng pelan "Kalau tidak karena oppa aku pasti sudah menjadi peringkat terakhir di kelas". Wonwoo tertawa pelan sambil mengusak rambut sohyun. "Arraso.. Gomawo, aku akan memakannya nanti".

Jihoon menaruh bukunya di loker belakang setelah memastikan dia mengunci lokernya dengan benar namja berambut pirang-pink itu menghampiri wonwoo yang masih focus dengan tugas fisikanya. "Ya! Mau sampai kapan kau akan berkencan dengannya?". sindir jihoon sambil melirik buku catatan wonwoo yang lumayan tebal bagi ukuran jihoon itu.

"Aku sibuk. Kalau kau ingin ke kantin ajak hoshi saja sana". Jihoon memutar bola matanya "Kau sedang terkena penyakit pikun atau amnesia? Hoshi hari ini tidak masuk". Wonwoo menautkan alisnya sambil memandang bangku di samping kirinya yang kosong, "Sebegitu pentingnya 'pacarmu' itu sampai sahabatmu sendiri tidak kau perhatikan". Kali ini Namja pendek itu menjitak sayang kepala wonwoo. Sifat _pembully_ nya telah muncul. Wonwoo hanya meringis tertahan mengusap kepalanya.

"YAK! Kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana?"

"Itu bagus, berarti aku akan lebih pintar darimu". Jawab jihoon enteng, wonwoo mencibir di dalam hati. "Aish… Arra ayo ke kantin". Wonwoo mengambil nasi bento pemberian sohyun dan menarik lengan namja pendek itu ke kantin menghiraukan sang pemilik lengan yang berteriak kesakitan.

Wonwoo membuka bekal itu, matanya berbinar melihat telur gulung kesukaanya. "Wah.. dari penggemarmu?", Wonwoo menepis tangan jihoon yang hampir mencuri telur gulungnya. "Dari Sohyun".

"Sohyun? Kim Sohyun kelas sepuluh adik sepupumu itu?'. Tanya Jihoon sambil menyesap susu kotak vanillanya, wonwoo mengangguk sibuk memakan bekalnya itu.

Wonwoo yang menikmati makannya hingga sumpit yang dia pegang jatuh ke bawah, Wonwoo menunduk berniat mengambil sumpitnya namun dari belakang seorang berjalan kearahnya dan tidak sengaja menginjak tangan namja emo itu."Akh! Appo!"

Namja itu kaget memegang tangan yang tadi diinjaknya itu, "Mianhae… Mian, Apa kau baik-baik saja?", Wonwoo mengusap tangan kanannya yang memerah, Ia mendongak untuk melihat sang pelaku, matanya membesar saat melihat siapa orang itu. Kim Mingyu. Siswa yang di bencinya seantero dunia. Sungguh berlebihan kau Jeon Wonwoo.

"YA! Apa kau buta huh?!". Sembur Wonwoo langsung.

"Hey.. aku benar-benar tidak sengaja dan aku juga tidak buta". Niat Mingyu meminta maaf jadi sedikit menurun setelah Wonwoo mengatainya buta. Yang benar saja, matanya normal tidak ada rabun jauh maupun dekat. Mau jadi apa Namja tampan seperti dia terkena rabun mata di usia muda? Bisa-bisa di masa tua di malah .

"kau sengaja menginjak tanganku supaya aku tidak bisa menulis pelajaran kan? Lalu aku tidak bisa belajar! Lalu kau mengejekku karena nilaiku jadi menurunkan?!"

Oh sungguh, Mingyu jadi berpikir kenapa tidak dia injak sampai retak saja tangan itu. Berlebihan sekali Namja di depannya ini. "Dengar Jeon Wonwoo-ssi... Aku minta maaf atas ketidak sengajaanku itu dan aku juga tidak berniat jahat seperti yang kau bilang tadi, kau pikir aku orang jahat? Lagipula kalau kau belajar dengan giat juga peringkatku masih tetap di atasmu". Wonwoo menggeram tidak suka karena ucapan Mingyu yang merendahkannya.

Jihoon yang tadi diam tak bergeming akhirnya bersuara. "Wonwoo sudahlah dia benar-benar tidak sengaja".

"Ah aku lupa seharusnya aku tadi memanggilmu dengan Hyung-nim, kau kan lebih tua dariku".

Lepas sudah kesabaran Wonwoo, Ia mengambil sumpit dan memukul kepala Mingyu berkali-kali, Jihoon dan teman Mingyu –yang entah darimana datangnya- sibuk melerai mereka dengan Wonwoo yang semakin membabi buta. Mungkin setelah ini berita _'dua siswa terpintar di Pledish senior high school sedang berkelahi karena sumpit di kantin'_ akan menyebar di seluruh penjuru sekolah, huh semoga tidak.

.

.

Menurut Wonwoo ini adalah hari tersial baginya, dia pikir setelah Shin Songsaenim –guru kesiswaan- melerainya wanita cantik itu akan membela Wonwoo tapi ternyata sungguh diluar dugaan dan sekarang disinilah dia di gudang tempat perlatan olahraga bersama Mingyu yang sedari tadi masih asyik memandangi ruangan yang sedikit pengap itu.

"Jadi? Aku akan menata bagian kanan dan kau hyung bagian kiri", ujar Mingyu sambil menunjuk rak di kanan dan kirinya dengan kedua tanganya, "Kau kerjakan saja sendiri! Ini semua kan kesalahanmu yang menginjak tanganku". Wonwoo melempar kemocengnya lalu berniat pergi sebelum lengannya ditarik Namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Hey! Mana bisa begitu.. Ini juga salahmu karena kau menuduhku dan memukulku di depan umum hyung". Bela Mingyu tak terima, kenapa jadi dia terus yang di salahkan? Enak saja.

"Aish.. arra arra!", Wonwoo mengambil lagi kemocengnya dan langsung membersihkan rak yang ada di kirinya, begitu juga Mingyu. Mereka mengerjakan hukuman itu dengan diam tanpa ada pembicaraan satu sama lain. Sampai bel pelajaran terkakhir berbunyi.

.

.

"Akh lenganku benar-benar pegal jihoon-ahh".

Yang menjadi tempat bercerita malah menatap sinis, "Itukan akibat kesalahanmu sendiri". Wonwoo mendengus, kenapa sahabat pendeknya ini benar-benar tidak ada di pihaknya sih atau minimal menenangkannya, sungguh sahabat yang baik hati.

Saat sibuk berbincang sebuah motor sport biru melaju kencang mendahului mereka, ya itu Kim Mingyu dan motornya. Mereka berdua menatap punggung Mingyu yang telah menghilang di jalanan raya.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa kalian berdua begitu saling membenci hanya karena masalah Nilai dan peringkat, dan anehnya kau langsung membencinya saat dia baru saja pindah kemari saat kelas sebelas sebagai siswa akselerasi". Jihoon memandang sahabatnya itu, Wonwoo hanya diam. "Apa kau kenal dengan dia sebelumnya atau ka-"

"Molla… Aku hanya terlalu membencinya saja, Cepat! Sebelum kita tertinggal bus terakhir". Wonwoo menarik lengan Jihoon dan berlali.

 _Ya Wonwoo terlalu membencinya… membencinya.._

 _._

 _"_ _Hyung?"_

 _Namja tampan itu menarik-narik lengan baju namja lain yang dia panggil hyung itu, yang ditarik hanya diam dan berdehem rendah sebagai jawabannya sibuk mebolak-balik catatan rumus di depannya. "hyung~ Wonwoo hyung~". Merasa tak cukup hanya dengan gumaman, namja tampan itu sedikit lebih keras menarik lengannya, "Hyungie~ Wonnie!"._

 _"_ _Cepat selasaikan tugasmu Kim Mingyu! Atau aku tidak akan mengajarimu lagi!". Ujar Wonwoo-hyung itu- final. Mingyu mendesah pelan. Senior di sekolahnya dan juga guru privatnya ini benar-benar kasar sekali. "Tidak baik bersikap kasar dengan kekasih sendiri hyung". Kekasih? Tunggu.. ya Jeon wonwoo kakak kelas dan guru privatnya ini juga merangkap sebagai kekasihnya, hey mereka masih di bangku Junior High School bung. Tapi siapa peduli?. Salahkan saja Kim Mingyu yang setiap hari selalu satu bus dengan Wonwoo entah itu waktu berangkat atau waktu pulang. Hingga di umur yang masih terbilang permulaan remaja ini mereka berdua bisa saling merasakan cinta?._

 _Tentang kenapa Wonwoo bisa menjadi Guru privatnya? Salahkan si kecil Mingyu yang mempunyai berbagai macam alasan agar bisa selalu bertemu dengan kakak kelas tercintanya itu. Mingyu dengan alasan pura-pura bodohnya meminta Ibunya untuk menjadikan Wonwoo debagai guru privatnya agar nilainya bagus. Sang Ibu yang juga tahu kehidupan ekonomi Wonwoo sangat sulit –karena mereka adalah tetangga- mengijinkannya sembari membantu keuangan keluarga Wonwoo yang memang Keluarga Mingyu cukup mapan._

 _"_ _Astaga… Ulangan kimiamu ini bagaimana bisa nilai merah? Apa kau tidak belajar?"_

 _Mingyu mengangkat bahunya, "Aku mengantuk saat mengerjakannya". Wonwoo mengambil pensilnya dan memukul kepala Mingyu. "Kau ini pintar kenapa menjadi sok bodoh, huh?". Tanya Wonwoo sakartis. Demi Tuhan, Ia tahu kalau Mingyu adalah murid pintar di kelasnya bahkan dia juga tahu kalau Mingyu peringkat satu dalam ujian kelas delapan sebulan yang lalu._

 _"_ _Hyung.. Aku bodoh akibat selalu memikirkanmu". Ujar Mingyu sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul Wonwoo tadi, Wonwoo sedikit merona tapi Wonwoo segera mengganti raut wajahnya menjadi serius. "Dasar penggombal ulung"._

 _Seperti biasanya Wonwoo akan pergi sekolah setelah Ibunya pergi berdagang di pasar. Tapi ada yang sedikit asing bagi penglihatannya, sebuah mobil berwarna hitam terpakir di halaman rumah Mingyu, tak berselang lama Mingyu dengan tas ransel hitamnya yang bergantung di lengan kirinya menoleh kea rah Wonwoo. Namja bertaring itu tersenyum membuat Wonwoo sedikit gugup bertatapan dengannya._

 _Wonwoo dan Mingyu berjalan beriringan ke halte bus. Mingyu yang sedari tadi menatap Wonwoo membuat namja emo itu bingung. "Apa ada yang salah?". Tanya Wonwoo._

 _"_ _Tidak ada… hanya kenapa kau pendek dariku yang adik kelasmu ini"._

 _Apa? Jadi Mingyu mengatainya pendek barusan? Menyebalkan!. Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu, "Akh! Astaga kenapa kau hobi sekali memukul kepalaku hyung?". Mingyu yang mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk. "Menjijikan Kim Mingyu! dengar.. aku tidak pendek!". Mingyu mendesah kasar. Ia mendekat kearah Wonwoo dan mencium pipinya sekilas. "Kekasih yang pemarah". Wonwoo yang kaget hanya mengedipkan matanya blank, sebelum Suara Mingyu menginstrupsinya untuk segera menaiki bus yang barusan kagetnya hingga tak menghiraukan sekitarmu Jeon Wonwoo-ssi?_

 _Wonwoo dan Mingyu masih asik dengan makan siangnya masing-masing, Wonwoo tampak diam sejenak sebelum menatap Namja yang lebih muda darinya itu, "Mingyu-ya.. Mobil yang ada di rumahmu itu apakah mobil ibumu? Setauku Mobil ibumu berwarna Merah". Mingyu menelan makanan di mulutnya._

 _"_ _Oh itu.. itu mobil Appa, barusan pulang dari Amerika"._

 _"_ _Appamu pulang ke korea? Cuti atau pindah?". Yah Wonwoo tahu kalau ayah Mingyu menetap di Amerika untuk mengurusi bisnisnya di sana, bisa di bilang Keluarga Mingyu termasuk keluarga yang kaya dan mempunyai perusahaan besar. "Molla.. Eomma langsung menyuruhku berangkat sekolah". Wonwoo mengangguk dan melanjutkan makan siangnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Mingyu menggeram marah pada kedua orang tuanya yang duduk di depannya. Apa-apaan ini, dengan tidak menanyakan dulu kepadanya Tuan Kim memindahkannya ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya disana? Yang benar saja! Di Korea juga banyak sekolah yang berbobot seperti di Negeri Paman Sam. Lagipula Mingyu juga lebih nyaman tinggal dengan ibunya daripada ayahnya sendiri karena memang ayah Mingyu jarang menghabiskan waktu di Korea._

 _"_ _Aku keberatan!". Ucap Mingyu final sambil menaruh kertas pendaftaran itu di meja._

 _"_ _Sayang… Appamu ingin kau berada di pengawasannya agar kau belajar dengan giat". Ujar Nyonya Kim lembut._

 _"_ _Eomma.. kau tahu bukan di sini pun aku belajar dengan giat, aku juga cukup rajin dan lagi.. aku peringkat satu kemarin. Apa itu tidak cukup?"_

 _"_ _Setelah kau lulus hingga kuliah kau akan langsung melanjutkan perusahaan appa di sana". Tuan Kim meletakkan cangkir kopinya._

 _Apalagi ini? Meneruskan perusahaan? Hey! Mingyu sangat tidak tertarik dengan bisnis itu, Ya.. Mingyu sangat tidak tertarik dengan dunia bisnis. "Bukannya Myungsoo hyung mau meneruskannya? dia sudah lulus, Kenapa harus aku? Sekolahku juga masih lama"._

 _"_ _Kau mau menjatuhkan perusahaan kita karena ulah hyungmu yang lebih mementingkan dunia akting itu? Kim Mingyu! Jangan membantah! Kemasi barangmu dan kita berangkat besok pagi!", Tuan Kim berujar tegas lalu berdiri dari duduknya,_

 _"_ _APPA! Aishh eomma kau mau berpisah denganku?", Nyonya Kim hanya menggeleng lemah, dia sudah tidak bisa merubah pemikiran suaminya itu. Suaminya adalah seorang yang keras kepala._

 _.._

 _Wonwoo sedikit bingung, mobil yang ada di depan rumah Mingyu sudah tidak ada "mungkin sudah kembali ke Amerika". gumamnya . tapi kenapa Mingyu belum juga muncul? Ahh mungkin dia sedang sakit waktu pulang nanti dia akan menjenguknya. Wonwoo mengambil kesimpulannya sendiri._

 _"_ _MWO? KE AMERIKA?"_

 _"_ _Aigoo, Wonwoo-yaa kau ingin membuat telingaku tuli, hah?". Hoshi Sahabat kecilnya itu mengusap telinganya yang tiba-tiba berdengung karena Wonwoo berteriak._

 _"_ _Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?". Lutut Wonwoo lemas seketika, dia mencoba duduk di bangkunya. "Mungkin dia terburu-buru, Wonwoo-yaa walaupun dia pergi yang namanya cinta sejati itu akan kembali berapapun lamanya..". Ujar Hoshi. Wonwoo tersenyum sinis. "Tau apa kau tentang cinta? Diam lah!"._

 _Sudah seminggu dan Mingyu sama sekali belum memberinya kabar? Mengucapkan perpisahannya pun tak ada. Sakitnya hati Wonwoo. Dia juga sudah seminggu pula menjadi anak pendiam, bahkan hoshi angkat tangan menghiburnya. Entah mengapa Wonwoo malah membenci Mingyu. Hatinya terluka oleh Mingyu! First Love Sialan! Dia benci Mingyu! Sangat membenci Kim Mingyu!._

 ** _to be continued..._**

Wahhh... Chapter pertama Selesai, huhu T.T maafkan aku kalau ceritanya tidak menarik sama sekali. masih pemula :"") di chapter ini bahas flashbacknya mereka dulu ya^^. Typo(s) bertebaran? EYD tak sesuai? hehe jeongsohamnida *bow*, Aku bakal lanjutin Chap berikutnya kalau banyak yang nge-review, don't be Silent Readers please. (^.^) Pyonggggg


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?". Lutut Wonwoo lemas seketika, dia mencoba duduk di bangkunya. "Mungkin dia terburu-buru, Wonwoo-yaa walaupun dia pergi yang namanya cinta sejati itu akan kembali berapapun lamanya..". Ujar Hoshi. Wonwoo tersenyum sinis. "Tau apa kau tentang cinta? Diam lah!"._

 _Sudah seminggu dan Mingyu sama sekali belum memberinya kabar? Mengucapkan perpisahannya pun tak ada. Sakitnya hati Wonwoo. Dia juga sudah seminggu pula menjadi anak pendiam, bahkan hoshi angkat tangan menghiburnya. Entah mengapa Wonwoo malah membenci Mingyu. Hatinya terluka oleh Mingyu! First Love Sialan! Dia benci Mingyu! Sangat membenci Kim Mingyu!._

 ** _PixieXH present._**

 _Cast:_

 _Jeon Wonwoo_

 _Kim Mingyu_

 _(It's Meanie)_

 _Don't Like Don't Read_

 _Typo(s), EYD tak sesuai_

 _Italic = Flashback_

 _^Enjoy^_

 _Setelah lulus Wonwoo melanjutkan sekolahnya di Pledish senior high school beruntung dia mendapatkan beasiswa karena ibu Wonwoo yang single parent itu sudah sulit untuk membiayai pendidikan putra semata wayangnya itu. Wonwoo yang memang pada dasarnya anak pintar dengan berbagai macam cara bisa mendapatkan beasiswa itu bahkan Kepala Sekolah Pledis SHS juga sangat bangga dengannya karena walaupun dia murid beasiswa tapi kepintarannya memang perlu di akui. Di kelas sebelas ini Wonwoo semakin menjadi populer karena keikutsertaannya mengikuti ekstra seni musik, wajahnya yang tampan sekaligus cantik disaat bersamaan membuatnya semakin tenar di pledis. Jangan tanya apakah dia pernah berpacaran, masa lalunya yang pahit tentang first love sialannya itu benar-benar membuatnya sulit membuka hati. Ugh._

 _Kelas 11-A yang mulanya ramai itu mulai hening setelah Jung Songsaenim masuk yang diikuti seorang namja di belakangnya, Hoshi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan namja itu dari atas kebawah menutup mulutnya cepat-cepat._

 _"_ _Hari ini kita kedapatan murid pindahan baru.. nah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"._

 _Namja itu membenarkan sedikit tas di bahunya kemudian membungkuk hormat, "Namaku Kim Mingyu, aku murid pindahan dari Amerika. mohon bantuannya.."_

 _"_ _Dia adalah murid akselerasi di sekolah jadi tolong perlakukan dia dengan baik, mengerti?"_

 _"_ _NE!", semua penghuni kelas menjawab serentak, terkecuali Hoshi yang tadi masih menatap anak baru itu kaget. "Mingyu-ssi kau bisa duduk di belakang kwon soonyoung, Hoshi angkat tanganmu"._

 _Hoshi yang mulai tersadar langsung mengangkat tangannya. "Nah di sana". Mingyu mengangguk. "Ne Kamsahamnida saem". Setelah duduk di tempatnya diiringi dengan bisikan-bisakan pujian yang memuji ketampanannya, Mingyu segera menepuk pundah Hoshi, "Apa kabar hyung?". Sambil tersenyum lebar._

 _"_ _K-kau? K-kenapa bisa?"._

 _"_ _Jadi siapa hari ini yang tidak masuk?".Jung Songsaenim melihat daftar hadir siswanya, "Jeon Wonwoo songsaenim. Dia sakit". Jawab ketua kelas Choi Seungcheol. Mingyu menautkan alisnya, "Jeon Wonwoo?", gumamnya. Hoshi yang ada di depannya menyahut, "Selamat! Wonwoo juga ada di kelas ini Kim Mingyu"._

 _"_ _MWOO?!"._

 _.._

 _"_ _uh? Bangku dibelakangmu itu sudah berpenghuni? Murid baru?". Tanya Wonwoo yang barusan datang mengamati loker meja yang dulunya kosong menjadi banyak tumpukan buku. "E-ung ne, murid baru". Hoshi tergagap sambil melanjutkan tugasnya yang belum selesai._

 _"_ _Jinjja? Dia Yeoja atau namja?"._

 _"_ _Namja", balas Hoshi singkat._

 _"_ _Namanya?"._

 _"_ _Kim Mingyu". Hoshi langsung menyumbat telinganya dengan headset. Wonwoo mengangguk. "Ohh jadi namanya Mingyu"._

 _Wait._

 _"_ _APA? KIM MINGYU?"._

 _Bersamaan dengan teriakkanya Mingyu masuk ke kelas dengan wajah datarnya, Wonwoo langsung menatap Mingyu dengan raut wajah yang sedikit membingungkan. Benci. Kecewa. Marah. Dendam. Rindu? eh._

 _"_ _A-anyeong Wonwoo hyung?", Mingyu menyapa kikuk. Jujur saja Mingyu benar-benar tidak siap dengan ini, karena pasti Wonwoo sangat marah padanya selama dua tahun ini terbukti dengan Wonwoo yang menatapnya tajam sekarang, "Eoh? Nugu? Kau mengenalku?"._

 _"_ _A-aku…"_

 _KRINGGG_

 _Perkataan Mingyu terpotong karena bel pelajaran berbunyi dan guru kimia yang killer juga sudah masuk ke kelas. Wonwoo duduk di samping kanan Hoshi, dia tidak akan pernah menoleh ke belakang. Sungguh sial Wonwoo hari ini. Orang yang selama ini sudah menjadi daftar hitamnya dan menggantung perasaanya itu kembali kedalam hidupnya. Wonwoo sangat tidak sudi._

 _.._

 _Wonwoo berlari ke dapur mencari ibunya, "Oh Wonwoo sudah pulang?". Nyonya Jeon meletakkan hasil masakkannya di atas meja. "Eomma? Kau tahu anak keluarga Kim pulang?"_

 _"_ _oh.. Kim Mingyu sahabatmu dulu itu?". Wonwoo mengangguk cepat, "Dia pulang kemarin malam dan ku dengar dia satu sekolah denganmu"._

 _Wonwoo mengangguk lemah, sepertinya di hari-hari selanjutnya Wonwoo akan terus mendapat tekanan mental dan batin. Berdoalah Jeon Wonwoo._

 _…_

"… untung saja di kelas dua belas ini tidak sekelas denganya, bisa-bisa aku mati muda kalau harus bertemu dengannya.. bla bla bla".

Telinga Jihoon rasanya panas sekali walaupun cuaca pagi ini benar-benar dingin. Bagaimana tidak panas kalau Wonwoo yang sedari tadi mengoceh –tepatnya menggerutu- dari mereka di halte bus sampai gerbang sekolah tanpa henti? Apa sahabatnya ini sarapan dengan makanan yang berenergi tinggi? Benar-benar.

".. Yah! Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?", Wonwoo yang sedaritadi hanya di respon dengan gumaman oleh Jihoon mulai gerah. "Kau berbicara sepanjang jalan, jika aku tidak mendengarkanmu berarti aku tuli Aishh..", Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku ini benar-benar kesal jihoon-ahh, apa tuhan telah menghukumku untuk terus bertemu dengan namja sialan itu? Apa salahku?". Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas, sahabat tersayangnya ini benar-benar hobi mendramatisir. "Tanyakan saja dengan rumput yang bergoyang, kau kira aku malaikat yang bisa bertanya langsung kepada Tuhan? Dasar Aneh!". Cibir Jihoon langsung meninggalkan Wonwoo, toh tujuan Wonwoo masih ke perpustakaan dulu bukan kelas. "Si pendek itu!". gerutu Wonwoo.

Mingyu membolak-balik catatan sejarahnya tidak selera, hari ini memang ada ulangan sejarah tapi Mingyu benar-benar tidak _mood_ untuk belajar, Seokmin yang mengamatinya sedari tadi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Wae? Ada apa denganmu kali ini? Wonwoo yang memakimu? Memukulmu? Atau mem-"

"Dia bukan tukang _bully_ seokmin".

Seokmin mendengus, "dia memang bukan tukang _bully_ tapi dia membencimu… hey, dia itu kan membencimu karena kau mengalahkan peringkatnya saat kelas sebelas dulu, apa kalian akan terus bersaing? Sepele ya.. nilai saja di perebutkan, Aku saja tidak ambil pusing". Seokmin menghendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Karena kau memang bodoh". Sindir Mingyu.

"hey kalau aku bodoh mana mungkin aku masuk di kelas akselerasi? Ingat itu!". Koreksi namja bergummy smile itu. Dia pintar tahu, dia juga siswa akselerasi sama dengan Mingyu.

"Seokmin-ahh? Menurutmu persaingan ini akan berlanjut walaupun kita sudah lulus dari sini?".

"Kau gila? Persaingan kalian kan hanya masalah peringkat disini kenapa jadi dibawa seumur hidup? Tidak mungkin". Seokmin membuka buku sejarahnya dan mulai membaca.

"Kau hanya tidak tau saja sebenarnya bagaimana". Ujar Mingyu lirih sambil memulai melanjutkan kegiatan belajarnya yang tertunda.

..

Hoshi yang sedari tadi sibuk mengganggu Jihoon yang belum bangun dari tidurnya melonjak kaget saat Wonwoo datang sambil menggebrak mejanya, ajaibnya Jihoon yang sedari tadi kebal dengan gangguan Hoshi malah bangun seketika.

"Omo! Jeon Wonwoo ada apa denganmu?". Hoshi duduk di bangku kosong depan namja emo itu. "Molla!". Jawab si-emo singkat sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya ke lengannya yang tertekuk. Tadi dia keluar kamar mandi tidak sengaja melihat Mingyu sedang berjalan sambil tertawa bersama Yoo Nari adik kelas yang populer itu, Wonwoo memang sudah sering melihat Mingyu berinteraksi dengan yeoja di sekolahnya tapi yang membuat Wonwoo semakin panas itu saat Mingyu mengusak rambut Nari dengan senyumannya yang menawan itu. Rasanya Wonwoo ingin berteriak saja, tapi untuk apa? Kenapa dia jadi semarah ini? Memangnya siapa Kim Mingyu baginya? Tapi kenapa Wonwoo masih merasa…

 _memilikinya?_

Jihoon menyikut lengan Hoshi yang sibuk memerhatikan Wonwoo yang bergumam tidak jelas dari tadi. Jihoon yang seolah menatap Hoshi dengan pandangan _'apa yang terjadi?'_ malah mengehindakan bahunya. "Ya! Bicaralah.. kenapa kami hanya kau jadikan patung!". Jihoon berteriak nyaring di depan Wonwoo. Hoshi hanya menatap datar –salah apa aku mempunyai teman yang hobi merusak telinganya ini-.

"Ini gawat! Hoshi! Jihoon! INI GAWAT!".

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hoshi menyumpal telinganya dengan kertas. Poor Soonyoung.

"Apanya yang gawat? Kau waras kan?".

Jihoon menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Wonwoo. Yang memiliki dahi hanya menatap sweeatdrop. "Aku tidak gila Lee Jihoon". Wonwoo menyentak tangan namja pendek itu. "Sepertinya aku harus ke psikiater".

"Apa? Itu namanya kau gila, bodoh!". Hoshi kali ini yang ganti meninggikan suaranya beberapa oktaf. "Kau yang gila! Aishh.. aku ini hanya butuh saran, aku harus bimbingan mental".

"Ceritakan pada kami apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti ini".

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, mana mungkin dia bilang ke sahabatnya kalau dia cemburu dengan saingan yang paling di bencinya di dunia ini. Hell! No!.

"kutebak! Mingyu menggesermu sebagai duta murid bahasa inggris? Ahh… ata-"

"bukan bukan… ini malah lebih menyebalkan". Wonwoo menyanggah perkataan Hoshi. Hoshi membulatkan matanya, "Apa dia mem _bully_ mu?!". Jihoon memukulnya dengan buku tebal fisikanya. "tidak mungkin, idiot! Wonwoo juga jago berkelahi". Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya kasar, pusing dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

…

Wonwoo mengusap matanya yang hampir mengeluarkan air mata sejak dia sudah mengupas bawang yang ke tiga, Wonwoo memang tidak suka memasak tapi ibunya meminta bantuan untuk membuat bumbu dan dia tidak bisa membantah. Matanya semakin memerah setelah ia berhasil menyelesaikan tugas beratnya itu. Nyonya Jeon tertawa pelan.

"Aigoo… aku jadi merasa bersalah menyuruh anakku hingga matanya berair seperti ini". Wonwoo menerima selembar tissue yang ibunya berikan. "Ani eomma… mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu mengerjakan ini sendirian?". Nyonya Jeon tersenyum lembut, "Eomma membuat bumbu sebanyak ini untuk apa? Apa ada acara? Di hari minggu seperti ini?".

Nyonya Jeon menggeleng, "Bukan eomma tapi keluarga Kim, Nyonya Kim meminta bantuan ibu". Wonwoo menoleh. "Keluarga Kim?". Ulangnya. "Iya.. kau lupa dengan ulang tahun Mingyu?", Nyonya Jeon memandang heran anak kesayangannya itu. "A-ani, aku hanya lupa melihat kalender hehe". Wonwoo nyengir kuda.

"Sudah dua tahun dia kembali ke Korea dia semakin tampan saja ya..".

Iya benar. Wonwoo akui kalau si namja bertaring itu semenjak kembali ke Korea semakin tampan dan menawan, tapi rasa benci Wonwoo malah semakin bertambah sejak Mingyu mengatainya 'si peringkat dua'. alih-alih meminta maaf atas perbuatannya dulu Kim Mingyu sialan itu malah menjadi saingannya di sekolah. Benar-benar tidak tahu diri.

"Nah.. Wonwoo, antarkan bumbu ini ke rumahnya ya".

"A-aku? Kenapa tidak eomma saja?".

"Ibu Mingyu menyuruh kau yang mengantarkannya dia juga bilang ingin menanyakan sesuatu, cepat sana".

Bertanya? Padanya? Ugh.. Wonwoo jadi penasaran.

..

Wonwoo menekan-nekan bel rumah bercat kuning itu, pintu nya terbuka menampilkan Nyonya Kim dengan senyum ramahnya, "Wonwoo kau sudah datang? Masuklah". Wonwoo mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah, matanya melihat kesekitar. Tidak ada yang berubah, property dan catnya juga masih sama seperti dulu. Mewah.

"Kau merasa asing karena tidak pernah kesini lagi ya?". Wonwoo tersenyum kikuk. Nyonya Kim mengambil Bungkusan di tangan Wonwoo dan menyuruh pembantunya untuk menaruh di dapur. "Mingyu sedang keluar ke club sepak bolanya". Ujar Nyonya Kim saat melihat raut wajah bingung Wonwoo. Wonwoo jadi semakin kikuk saat tahu yeoja paruh baya itu mengetahui pikirannya, tapi untuk apa Wonwoo menanyakan Mingyu?

"Duduklah.. ada yang aku ingin bicarakan".

Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan meja kecil yang membatasinya, "Ku dengar dari ibumu kau suka sekali membantu belajar teman dan saudaramu, benarkah?".

"N-ne… tidak ada salahnya aku berbagi ilmu kepada mereka". Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, "Jadi apa kau mau membantuku menjadi guru Hansol?", Nyonya Kim menatap Wonwoo.

"Hansol?".

"iya.. dia keponakanku dia mulai tinggal disini tiga hari yang lalu, tenang.. aku akan menggajimu bagaimanapun juga".

Wonwoo berpikir, menjadi guru privat sih tidak masalah baginya tapi yang menjadi kendala disini, Hansol itu sepupu Mingyu dan parahnya dia tinggal disini dan otomatis dia akan bertemu dengan namja tiang listrik itu. Di sisi lain dia juga memikirkan ibunya, gaji yang di tawarkan Nyonya Kim bisa sangat membantu keluarganya. Hitung-hitung dia tidak lagi meminta uang saku pada ibunya. Wonwoo berpikir keras.

"Aku hanya bisa senin-kamis saja, eommanim". Yah setidaknya Wonwoo harus berbohong hanya empat hari saja dia bisa membantu, kalau setiap hari dia bakal mati muda karena ini.

"Ahh tidak papa, aku tidak memaksamu setiap hari. Hansol juga sedikit kurang minat dengan pelajaran, jadi kau mau?".

"Ne, Senin besok aku akan mulai mengajarinya".

Dan mulai besok juga dia akan mati-matian menahan emosinya saat bertemu si namja tinggi bertaring nan menyebalkan itu. Hari yang indah~

 **To Be Continued…**

Fiuhh… Chapter 2 selesai. Ceritanya gampang di tebak ya? Kkk FF Pixie emang abal-abal. Gomawo yang sudah mereview di Chapter 1. See you next chapter….. ^^pyongg~


End file.
